1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer and a liquid supply apparatus including the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Generally, a liquid ejecting apparatus for ejecting an ink (liquid) from nozzles of a recording head (liquid ejecting head) toward a target and, for example, an ink jet printer (hereinafter, referred to as a “printer”) is widely used. In such a printer, if air bubbles are generated in the ink ejected from the recording head, a printing failure such as dot missing may be caused. Accordingly, a printer capable of degassing (eliminating) gas dissolved in the ink such that the printing failure can be suppressed is suggested (for example, see JP-A-2006-95878).
In the printer of JP-A-2006-95878, a portion of a sidewall forming a common liquid chamber (defoaming chamber) of a print head (liquid supply apparatus) is formed by a gas permeable film (partition wall), and a chamber (depressurizing chamber) depressurized using a pump is provided to oppose the common liquid chamber with the gas permeable film interposed therebetween. In addition, the inside of the chamber is depressurized by the pump, a pressure difference between the common liquid chamber and the chamber is generated and the gas dissolved in the ink contained in the common liquid chamber is degassed into the chamber via the gas permeable film by the pressure difference.
The defoaming efficiency of the air bubbles generated in the ink contained in the common liquid chamber is increased as the thickness of the gas permeable film is decreased. Accordingly, in the printer of JP-A-2006-95878, since the whole thickness of the gas permeable film is uniformly small, the defoaming efficiency of the gas dissolved in the ink in the common liquid chamber can be improved, but the strength of the gas permeable film cannot be ensured.